Strawberry Killer
by xXStrawberryxCyanideXx
Summary: BB is a young boy stuck in an unloving home. The red eyed adolescent can be described as weird,quirky,a freak,and a…genius? The prodigy comes across a situation where he cannot give any answers to,when Yagami Raito has an interest in him. Raito/BB Shota.
1. Chapter 1

BB is a young boy stuck in an unloving home. The red eyed adolescent can be described as weird, quirky, a freak, and a…genius? The prodigy comes across a situation where he cannot give any answers to, when the smartest boy in the nation was interested in him. Raito/BB Shota.

Beyond Birthday. That was the name that hovered over his head. BB was never able to see the day that he died. _'It's not like it matter s much. My dearest ' uncle' is probably going to kill me one if these days. Before I get the chance to get out of this hellhole. 'The_ pale boy thought scowling at his reflection. _'Freak…'_

Takahashi Toshiro was going to die on July 3rd , 2005. The alcoholic was living way to long for BB's liking. Or living at all for that matter. Even if he had to wait three years. BB finished drying off from his morning shower as he prepared for school, his pale skill still raw from the heat of the water. "Still better than living in that orphanage. "No way I'm going back _there_ again. Damn nuns. The anti-Christ my ass."

BB was in an orphanage run by the church ever since he was dropped off on the doorstep at three years old. His birthday was unknown. When questioned by the only nun that didn't mind his eye color was Sister Rosalie he only told her that both of his parents were dead, One murdered and the other killed in a train accident. She was a kind old woman and probably the only person he would ever care about. The other nuns believed that he was the son of the devil and was sent to Earth to kill them all. Thankfully Sister Rosalie stopped their plans to dunk (more like _drown_) BB in holy water. All other attempts to "save life as we know it" was stopped in it's tracks.

Sadly the other orphans followed the silly nuns judgment. And what was even more depressing was that Sister Rosalie was going to die exactly three years after BB was placed in the orphanage. On December 5, 1996 Sister Rosalie died with BB and the other nuns at her side.

The thirteen year old boy was quickly dressed in his black gakuran and prepared for his school day dodging empty beer and Vodka bottles along the way.. _'It's more like a day for my public humiliation. 'Oh how I loathe public school. And those damn girls. Why are most of the people who cause me pain or annoyance mostly women? Is that some kind of sign.'_ BB snorted.

As BB slipped his black backpack on as he locked the door quietly to the rundown apartment that he shared with his guardian. A few months after Sister Rosalie died he was adopted by a young couple. BB saw that the woman was going to die in a few years but he still agreed to the adoption. While under Takahashi Emi's and Takahashi Toshiro's care he was well taken care of and never worried about being dosed with holy water at any given second. But it all changed after the young woman died after a drunk driver jumped the curb she was walking on.

Dear Uncle Toshiro became addicted to the substance that caused his love's death. And in result of that BB learned that Toshiro was a violent and angry drunk. Which was probably why Emi and Toshiro never had any alcoholic substances inside the apartment. BB learned quickly that he was to avoid Toshiro at all costs, his revelation came after a Vodka bottle almost crashed into his head.

The September weather was nice and a nice change from the hot and sticky summer. _'Toshiro doesn't give a damn if I'm melting or not. Hell he's too drunk to care if he's melting.' _The walk to BB's middle school was short. It was hard to lose your way to Eishu Junior High School. You just follow the other young students with the same uniform as you. At this moment BB spotted Yagami Sayu and her group of friends.

The pale boy scowled. _'It's _them._' _It was a shame that BB couldn't blend in with the other citizens. Especially with the bright yellow uniforms of the kindergarteners that where heading to their school in the other direction. _'Might as well have a blinking sign. Here's the poor Goth kid who comes to feast on your flesh at night. Or whatever they came up with recently.'_

Sayu and her friends, or goons crossed over the street to wait at the corner BB needed to cross. He had no idea what they were saying but it's probably some of the usual. _'There goes my good morning. Tch. '_ BB stopped five feet away from the girls. _'No point in delaying the inevitable. Not like they would know what that means anyway.' _BB's red lips pulled into a small smirk.

"Hey what's so funny weirdo!." Shouted Yagami Sayu. Her brown hair was pulled into her usual style.

"Oh nothing." Replied BB nonchalantly. "Just wondering how dismal you grade point average would be without your dearest onii-chan to help you. And boy would I tell you that was pretty damn funny." BB pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

BB enjoyed counting the seconds until Yagami's face turned a interesting shade of puce. _'Damn where are the cameras when you need one. This should be in a yearbook. Sayu-hime looks like she is about to blow.'_

"You stupid loser! Even without my onii-chan helping me I'll still be better than you!" Yagami huffed as her goons agreed with her.

The small boy snorted and pulled a strand of his black hair behind his ear. "Did you use your remaining brain cells for that Yagami? Listen it would be terrible for you to be late for school. Wouldn't want to be deprived of your Hideki Ryuuga when you get grounded now do you? Wouldn't want your poor grade point average to lower even more."

BB smirked and walked quickly ran across the block the avoid the flock of girls who would want his head on their mantle and into the doors of Eishu Junior High School .

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Yagami Raito was bored. He is a genius, handsome, and was in a well off family. Yet nothing he could do could end the monotonous of his life. He woke up, went to school, stayed for cram school, came home, did his homework and studied, helped Sayu with her homework, ate dinner, studied some more, and went to bed. Then repeat.

Little did he know that in a month's time his life would become a dangerous game of cat and mouse with the world's greatest detective L. And with Beyond Birthday to keep him on his toes as well.

As Raito walked past the giggling females he walked into his high school. And did the same routine. Again. As Raito sat staring outside the window in his math class he wondered if he would ever escape the boredom.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The Shinigami Ryuk looked at the barren wasteland the was his home, the Shinigami World. He was bored. He grew tired of gambling centuries ago. Being a Shinigami was tedious. Ryuk gave a ghastly chuckle. _'Well it's time to change that isn't it.'_


	2. Chapter 2

BB is a young boy stuck in an unloving home. The red eyed adolescent can be described as weird, quirky, a freak, and a…genius? The prodigy comes across a situation where he cannot give any answers to, when the smartest boy in the nation was interested in him. Raito/BB Shota.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. At all. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

xXCyanide: :3 Sup? FanFiction doesn't like me anymore D: Sorry if it the formatting looks strange. I'm still getting use to this. :3

**!!!!!!There may be spoilers to the day of Raito's death. !!!!!!**

Chapter 2

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_'Why me?'_ BB thought groaning mentally. He was sitting in his math teacher's classroom. Sitting right next to Yagami Sayu who is his project partner. For the assignment that is a large point of their grade point average. Beyond was resisting the urge to bang his head into Nagato-sensei's desk. Repeatedly.

"Would there be any problems with the arrangement?" asked Nagato-sensei. The woman peered over her glasses to look at the young teens.

_'It's not like she would care anyway….' _BB thought.

"No Nagato-sensei." both teens said with a finale glare to each other as they were dismissed.

"This is your entire fault." Sayu grumbled. They were walking out of the main entrance of the school by. BB snorted and cast a scathing glare at the taller girl as she fixed her blouse and skirt.

Even Beyond can reluctantly admit that Yagami Sayu and Yagami Raito were attractive. But when Sayu opens her mouth it always made him wonder if her older brother stole all the brains from the gene pool.

"Oh? It's my fault that when you worked with your 'friends' that the projects were barely passing. And it's also my fault that you started the argument that got us in this situation anyway." BB scowled. " Tch. Now we have to _work _together."

_'Ugh. And here I thought I was just going to work with Akito again. He's one of the few I can actually sit with for a few hours without having the urge to mutilate his body.'_

BB's left eye twitched as Sayu kept groaning about how horrible he was and blah blah blah. "Well I would be a little careful now Yagami." BB said with a slight smirk.

Sayu merely blinked. "Why would I?" Sayu stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not like I'm scared of you. Plus my otou-san is a police officer. The police chief as a matter of fact." the brunette stated smugly.

"You should be worried. Since I'll know where you live now. We are going to have to do this project together. Unless we should go to my apartment?" Beyond mentally counted down the seconds.

'_5…4…3…2…"_

"No! Absolutely not. I refuse to go where _you_ live! " Sayu showed her disagreement by crossing her arms into a giant 'X'.

Beyond smirked, "Fine. Your house it is then. Lead the way." BB pushed open the door to the school. It was slightly chilly out but nothing unbearable. The night air felt nice against their skin.

Sayu huffed and kept a fast pace as she turned corners and crossed streets. _'Does she think I'm going to jog to keep up with her? I hate my short legs.'_

Beyond was keeping a leisurely pace as he walked behind Sayu. Suddenly Sayu turned a corner and they were in front of a row of houses. They were small family homes but it seemed large compared to his crappy apartment. _'How the hell does Toshiro pay rent anyway?' _Beyond was cut from his thoughts as Sayu unlocked the door to the second house on the block.

"Okaa-san! Tadaima! And I have a…partner for my project here." Sayu opened the door all of the way to let BB inside of the house. _'Hmm..nice place. Well now to act like the perfect gentleman.' _BB snickered softly.

Sayu looked at him in confusion as she was the only one who heard him. Sayu was about to question his sanity but was cut off as her mother came to the front.

_'And action!' _Beyond shouted in his head.

"Hello Yagami-san. Thank you for letting me into your home." Beyond said as he gave a slight bow. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding but Sayu-chan and I wanted to get a head start on our assignment." BB gave Yagami Sachiko a bashful smile. _'She's going to die when she's 83. And Sayu at 86. Most likely natural causes for both.'_

"Oh it's no problem dear. And please call me Sachiko. Would you two like any snacks?" Yagami Sachiko didn't wait for an answer as she bustled into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that Beyond?" Sayu demanded in hushed tones as she plopped down on the crème colored couch in front of the television. _'Well there's Ryuuga Hideki in one of his most….daring outfits. He looks like a male stripper.'_

BB turned his attention to Sayu and adopted a look of confusion," What do you mean Sayu-chan? I was just speaking with your lovely mother. " Since Sachiko was in the kitchen BB let out a small cackle. Sayu gave a small shriek and stared at him in shock. Sachiko came in the living room carrying a tray filled with soda and an assortment of junk food that was overflowing the tray. "What happened dears?"

BB winced slightly at being called dear.

"Not much Sachiko-san." BB said softly, "It's just that Ryuuga Hideki might cancel his tour. And it seems that Sayu-chan was a little upset by the news." BB pretended to give a worried glance towards _Sayu-chan._

"But thank you for the treats Sachiko-san. This is definitely plentiful." BB gave a small turn of his red lips.

"Oh it's all right. Oh I'm sorry I didn't get your name dear."

"Ah. You're right. Gomen. I'm Beyond Birthday. But you can call me B or BB if you want Sachiko-san." _'I should win an award. Ah _Sayu-chan's_ twitching. Lovely.' _

"Nice to meet you BB. You're such a polite boy. Now you two get to work and Sayu knows where I am if you need anything." Sachiko gave BB a warm hearted smile as she walked up the stairs.

BB watched as Sachiko disappeared up the stairway and blinked when he heard gurgling sounds coming from his left. Facing Sayu he merely gave her an angelic look and asked, "What should we start with Sayu-chan?"

BB squawked and jumped off the couch as Sayu attempted to hurl a small round pillow at his head. Grabbing a rectangular shaped pillow he tossed it at Sayu's head and cackled when it connected. He didn't expect to get in the stomach.

"Beyond and Sayu glared at each other as they grabbed their preferred 'weapons'. With their battle cries they attacked.

The two teens were smacking each other with the throw pillows their clothes were ruffled and their hair was in disarray.

When BB lost his grip on his pillow it flew towards the door to the house. Unfortunately for Yagami Raito he choice the wrong time to enter his home.

"Tadaima. Ooof!" Yagami Raito stumbled back in shock as a pillow crashed into his head. He blinked and stared at his little sister and a stranger in the living room. The teens looked out of place. The living room was in perfect condition but the teens looked like they went through a tornado.

"Er…ohayo onii-chan! Sorry about your head." Sayu laughed nervously.

BB stared at the red numbers and letters floating above Yagami Raito's head. _'He's dying on January 28, 2010. At 23 years old? Was he following his Dad's footsteps in the police force?'_

Raito picked the pillow off from the floor and walked towards the pair. Placing it on the couch he turned to his little sister and sighed, "Mah Sayu. That's not the type of greeting I'm use to."

Sayu pouted," It wasn't even my pillow that hit your head. It was BB's."

BB turned to face Sayu and hissed at her." Snitch." But Sayu merely stuck her tongue out at the raven haired boy.

"Beyond Birthday." BB stated as he held out his hand.

"Yagami Raito" the oldest sibling replied. As they shook hands BB noticed something off about Raito's death date.

It kept changing between January 28, 2010 and October 5, 2064.

_'Why? Why did our meeting change his death date so drastically?!'_


	3. Chapter 3

BB is a young boy stuck in an unloving home. The red eyed adolescent can be described as weird, quirky, a freak, and a…genius? The prodigy comes across a situation where he cannot give any answers to, when the smartest boy in the nation was interested in him. Raito/BB Shota.

Chapter 3

Ew…school. D:

After Raito walked up the stairs and into his room, the two teens realized that they actually had _fun_ together. Fun trying to beat the other into a pulp but fun nonetheless.

"I hate you." Sayu said as she turned to pick up the fallen pillows.

"The feeling's mutual." BB deadpanned. BB sat pensively as Raito's switching death date would bother him until he figured it out.

_The day keeps toggling back and forth with January 28, 2010 and October 5, 2064. Right after we introduced ourselves. Why? Death dates never change from my experience. Leave it to perfect Raito to mess with fate. I'll have to question him at some point._

"What do we have to do for the project again?" Sayu asked as she tried to fix her hair and look for her notebook at the same time.

BB sighed as his thoughts were interrupted," We have to create a presentation for class. We have to explain and provide examples of quadratic equations for class on poster board. It has to be neat organized, as well as attractive to show how much work we put into it."

"Oh...how many pieces of poster board will we need?" Sayu already had her notebook covered with photos opened as she jotted down notes.

"We shouldn't be worried about the poster board now. But if we do it right…which we will be doing Sayu….I don't care if you'll miss your damn soap opera! Don't you know how to multi-task?"

BB glared at the pretty brunette for interrupting

" Anyway it should come out to be more than six pieces."

"NANI!? How am I supposed to get enough information to go on more than six pieces of giant poster board on a topic I don't even know?" Sayu slumped into the crème colored couch.

Beyond sighed as he grabbed a blank notebook from his book bag as well as pencils, erasers, and other tools that you need to tutor someone.

"We have more than a month to do the project. Okay. Do you know the formula for quadratic equations?"

"Err…kinda." Sayu leant over BB's shoulder to see what he was writing.

In the black notebook was the formula for quadratic equations.

"Oh…there's a plus and a minus there?"

"Yes. So how many solutions might there be at the end?"

"Two of them?"

"Yes. Maybe we should start with what a quadratic equation is first?"

"Sounds like a good idea….dork."

"Bitch."

"Bastard"

"Cunt."

"Ew…."

"Okay. So a quadratic equation is defined as…"

And all was right in the world.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Beyond Birthday. It was an odd, unique name. A person you'll definitely remember. Especially if that person has ruby colored eyes.

Beyond wasn't stunningly handsome like Raito was, but the small boy was attractive. His dark locks always had a tousled look, and some of it came to fall over BB's right eye slightly.

_It makes him look like an anime character. Even more so with his eye color. Everything syndrome or disorder I can think of is shot down. His skin is of normal texture; he's pale and has red eyes. But it's not from albinism. From what I heard his speech is fine. Theirs is a slight accent that I can't place at the moment._

Raito's was resting his head in the palm of his hand while he thought.

_But why are his irises red. And his pupil's are slightly larger than normal as well. Is it something hereditary? If so wouldn't it have been documented by now? 'Red' eyes from albinism aren't fully red. The red color comes from the blood vessels that are showing from the eyes because of the low amounts of melanin. But BB's eye color isn't from blood vessels. This is going to be difficult. _

BB's possible disorder was more interesting than studying at the moment.

Raito turned on his computer and typed in Beyond Birthday into the search engine.

Then the handsome boy scowled slightly as every page on the internet with the word 'Birthday' in it came up in the search.

Raito smirked, _I do enjoy a challenge. I'll have to try to question him later and observe his mannerisms. Finally something interesting to do, but now I need to study and do my homework._

Raito stretched and got to work.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Raito lounged in his chair satisfied that he finished his homework. Now to start searching for-

"Raito, son it's time for dinner." called his mother from downstairs.

"Yes I'm coming." Stretching to pull the kinks out of his body he opened the door and started down the stairs.

"Mah mah I'm not that horrible!" rang Sayu's voice from the kitchen.

Sachiko's laughter was heard as well.

"You ran into a door last Tuesday." Beyond commented. "Right after you debated with your friends about what was Ryuuga Hideki's hottest feature!"

As Raito entered the kitchen he saw everyone seated at the table, his otou-san included as they watched BB grab at heart and fan himself.

"Now that's what I call stimulating conversation." BB said sarcastically.

Sayu tossed a baby carrot at his head from across the table, ignoring the disapproving frown her parents gave her "So what do you and Akito talk about anyway?"

BB didn't have to respond as Raito sat down at the table next to Sayu. "Otou-san welcome home."

Since all was seated at the table the meal began.

"Raito how are your studies?" asked Yagami Soichiro

"Well otou-san." _The same as always… _thought Raito dryly. _Wish I could get some stimulating conversation._

"Onii-chan! Guess what, guess what guess what?" Sayu was nearly vibrating in her seat.

"Maybe all of the soda wasn't a good idea Sayu."

Sayu just stuck her tongue out in response. Ignoring BB's glare she turned back to her brother.

Not waiting for him to respond she bounced excitedly in her seat.

"I understand quadratic equations now! I really do! And without anyone's help either!" Sayu had a large smile that showed all of her teeth.

"Now you only need to get your evil cackle and you have the wicked witch of the rest role guaranteed." BB whispered.

While the parents and older brother where giving their praises to Sayu, the two teens where kicking each other under the table.


	4. Chapter 4

BB is a young boy stuck in an unloving home. The red eyed adolescent can be described as weird, quirky, a freak, and a…genius? The prodigy comes across a situation where he cannot give any answers to, when the smartest boy in the nation was interested in him. Raito/BB Shota.

I do not own Death Note or any music or other animes mentioned in this story.

May Be Spoilers From The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzimiya.

BB and Sayu sat in the Yagami residence doing their homework before they started on their homework. It was odd how a few months ago if the two were told that they would actually enjoy each other's company they would have questioned the person mental health.

That's not to say that they were best friends and sat painting each other's nails. Sayu suggested that once and promptly had a introduction to BB's gym shorts.

Sayu can reluctantly say that BB was an interesting person. He was definitely different from the other kids in school regardless of his appearance.

BB's sarcastic comments were oddly refreshing.

Well everything about the boy was odd actually.

"BB…what are you doing?" Sayu was on the floor next to the pale boy writing on a giant piece of poster board. _This is actually pretty easy to do seven pieces…maybe we could do more….eh…maybe not._

"Oh nothing. Just a thing called humming. Surely you've heard of it?" stated BB dryly.

"Oh shut up Beyond." The brunette rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you hummed. Do you sing too when you do your homework?"

"Yes. It would be boring to sit in a room doing only homework. I think I'll kill someone if I had to do that." BB said as he checked to see if the parabolas the two were making were correct.

"You know…most people say that they'll kill themselves. Not someone else…" Sayu looked over at the shorter male.

"Hmm….probably."

Sayu just sighed and shook her head.

"But I agree. It will be agonizing studying all night. I don't know how my onii-chan does it." Sayu thought pouting slightly.

"Are you sure he's studying? Or is he..you know…studying.." BB gave a chuckle and sat up into a sitting position to blow the eraser shavings off from the poster board. _I still didn't figure out what could affect Raito's death date so drastically…was it me? No it's not possible._ The boy frowned slightly. 

Sayu chocked slightly as she understood what BB was implying.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan doesn't… at least I don't think…he is in his room for a long time." Sayu said giggling slightly.

Sayu suddenly sat up straighter and slammed a fist into her palm.

"I know! We'll just have to investigate later!" Sayu said smiling brightly.

"You want to have a little investigation to find out if your brother masturbates when he says he's studying? Do you have some kind of brother complex or are you just really curious?" BB asked smirking slightly.

"No!" Sayu shrieked as she tossed her shoe at his head and puffed up in pride when he groaned.

"You two have a strange abusive friendship." Stated Raito who just walked in the door with his book bag slung over his shoulder as usual.

"Yeah we do." The two said at the same time.

"Well it's time for me to go study. See you-what?" Raito looked at the two in confusion as they burst into peals of laughter.

"Nothing Yagami-kun." BB let out a few chuckles. "Just enjoy your studying!" BB cackled and fell over on his back.

Sayu was laughing so hard it was surprising she was getting enough air to breath.

Raito gave one last look at the pair, realizing that it was an inside joke and left the crazy teenagers.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Minutes later in the living room sat Sayu and BB clutching their stomachs. A stream of giggles finally left their lips before I sat breathing heavily.

Sayu turned to her new friend. "I remember what I wanted to ask you. What was the song that you were humming?"

"Oh. It was a song by The Pierces. It's a band from the United States. The song was called 'Lights On'"

Sayu bounced on her seat on the floor. "Oh! Can you sing it!"

"Do you even understand English?"

"Nope not one bit of it! But people from America listen to Japanese music and they have no idea what they're saying either." Sayu stated smugly.

"Ah touché." BB smirked slightly. "Go look at it on YouTube or something."

Sayu pouted. "I wanted to hear you sing it."

"Sorry to disappoint." BB turned back to the sheets of poster board.

"Please!"

"No."

"Please please please!"

"I said no Sayu!"

"Please please please- oof." Sayu glared at BB as he snickered as the pillow fell back into her lap.

"No. Now let's get back to work shall we?"

"OW! Sayu!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Raito sat in his room studying. The actual event studying of course. Pervs..

The college placement test was in a few months time, but it was nice to study well ahead of time.

Raito's thoughts couldn't help but stray to the incident in the living room earlier. While he didn't get hit with a throw pillow today, he was still unnerved by the laughter that came after he announced his presence.

Raito was never laughed at. Ever. He even checked to see if his appearance was in order when got into the safety of his room. But nothing, not even a hair out of place.

Raito scowled slightly as he heard laughter coming from the living room and turned a page in his math textbook.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"My favorite character would be Nagato Yuki of course." BB stated as he plucked a stick of pocky from it's box. _Hmm. Toshiro will be okay by himself. It's not like he'll choke on his vomit or something…this year._ BB gave a slight cackle and raised a brow at Sayu's startled face.

"You should be use to it by now Sayu. My insane laughter comes with the package."

"A really short package. What are you 4'0?"

"I'm 4'3 thank you very much. And stop acting like I'm in a country where everyone is a giant. This is Japan remember? Land of the really tiny people? Your brother is like 5'6. So nya."

Sayu blew a raspberry at him.

"Anyway. Why Yuki? Haruhi can change dimensions and stuff!" Sayu exclaimed as she threw her arms into the air.

"Well maybe it's not about the ability to change dimensions. Yuki just kicks ass. Hard. And she's an alien that's a bonus."

"Okay she's a pretty good fighter I'll give you that. But I still like Haruhi"

"And I still like Yuki." BB looked around him. "Huh? The world didn't implode on itself. Interesting."

"Oh shut up BB."


	5. Chapter 5

BB is a young boy stuck in an unloving home. The red eyed adolescent can be described as weird, quirky, a freak, and a…genius? The prodigy comes across a situation where he cannot give any answers to, when the smartest boy in the nation was interested in him. Raito/BB Shota.

Hehe…my bad. ^^;

The pale boy watched as trees flew by and out of sight. Occasionally the bus would hit a bump and Beyond would rise slightly in his seat.

BB was sitting near the window on the school bus. His red eyes watched as tall buildings and sidewalks soon turned into small homes and unpaved roads. His slim fingers fiddled with the worn seat. A piece of duck tape patched a long tear in the brown material. He shared the seat with Akito. Their history class was taking a trip to a wet rice farm in the hillsides.

BB and Sayu finished their math project a week ago. But they still spent time with each other frequently. BB still sat at the end of the 'loser table' with Akito. Fujimoto Akito had light brown hair and bright green eyes. The teen wore black rectangular frames that did not take away from his attractiveness in BB's opinion. _Not like it matters much._ Beyond snorted lightly. Akito had all of the attributes to be a popular kid but the brunette was really shy.

"Kenji that's so gross! Stop it!"

Beyond rolled his eyes as he heard Sayu's high pitched squeal from the front of the bus.

_ Extremely shy is more like it._ BB thought as he looked at said boy. Akito was wearing a light green v-neck sweater that went nicely with his coloring, and blue jeans. BB looked down at his black sweater and black jeans. _Well it's not like I don't stand out anyway. _

BB's red eyes watched Akito as the taller boy kept his head down. Beyond couldn't see much of his features since his hair was shielding his tan face. But the boy could see that Akito was biting his lip.

BB narrowed his eyes. _Why is he nervous? The only other time he bit his lip like that was when finals were coming up._

"Akito-kun? Are you alright?" Beyond said softly as the boy looked up in shock.

Akito flushed brightly and gave BB a small smile, "Yes Beyond-kun. Why do you ask?" Akito's fingers were nervously pulling at the end of the sweaters sleeves.

The small boy merely gave Akito a look that said 'you really expect me to believe that?'

Akito shook his head. "No it's nothing Beyond-kun." BB nodded and turned back to look out the window. BB wasn't going to pry. He hates when people do that. _Unless I'm investigating of course. Asking prying questions is just how it works._ BB's red lips pulled into a small frown as he remembered what happened last week.

[FlashBack]

Beyond and Akito sat on the couch in the Yagami residence. The two were squished together as Sayu and her two other friends were on the crème couch as well. Sachiko wanted to meet BB's and Sayu's 'little friends.' The two zoned out after the woman stated that she was sure their friends were darlings. For the fifth time. The five teenagers sat listening the music channel while some tried to ignore the others presence. In translation that means that Beyond was ignoring that the two girls existed. And it was pissing off Sayu's minions.

BB didn't bother to learn their names. _No use wasting precious brain cells for that. _BB gave a cold smirk at the two and they flinched. His smirk broadened and he turned back to Akito. Beyond noticed that Raito was walking down the stairs. BB excused himself and walked into the kitchen.

"Oi. Yagami-kun. How are you?" BB leant against the sink as he watched the older teen.

The handsome teen gave Beyond a smile. "Very well thank you for asking." Raito suddenly had a slightly bashful expression. "Do you mind if I ask a question?"

Beyond tilted his head to the side. "It's about my eyes isn't it Yagami-kun?" _Is he really embarrassed or is he faking? If so he's a good actor._ BB smirked. "Don't worry Yagami-kun. I get it a lot."

Raito gave a nervous smile. "Well any birth defects or abnormalities? I checked and there were no syndromes that matched your description."

BB hummed slightly," It's irritating you isn't it? By not knowing something" BB folded his arms across his chest. "No I don't have any birth defects or abnormalities. Every last cell is in order. I was just born this way." BB gave Raito a menacing grin at his puzzled expression.

"Yagami-kun? Are you going to be a police officer like your father?"

[FlashBack End]

Raito had given him answers that weren't out of the ordinary. Raito lived his life in a pattern. He woke up, went to school, ate, studied and went to sleep. The process repeated over and over again. Nothing in Raito's behavior suggested any life threatening behaviors other than becoming a police officer or an investigator. And nothing suggested why his had two death dates.

The bus slowed to a stop and an elderly couple was waiting for the class. There were large baskets that were used to help plant and collect the rice. It was obvious that they were for the students._ This is going to be a long day._

* * *

The young teenagers shuffled onto the school bus slowly. The trip was supposed to be a fun day out of class, but it was torture. BB groaned as he leant against the cool window. Akito was slumped next to him.

BB grimaced slightly. _I have to walk home tonight. It's going to take forever._ BB had no other options since going to Akito's house was out of the question. _Yeah what a warm welcome I got there. _ Beyond snorted.

Akito sighed and tried to soothe his aching muscles. "Remind me to never sign up for another trip. I never want to experience anything like that again." BB smirked.

"I told you that it would be better to stay in school. But no. There wouldn't be another chance to go to an actual rice paddy field. I mean Beyond do you know how they influenced how live today blah blah blah. " BB snickered at Akito's attempt at glaring before the two settled down.

The bus was silent since the teens were too tired to talk or commit any shenanigans for the rest of the ride back home.

* * *

Beyond placed his key into the front door's lock in turned it to the right. He heard the only tv on in the living room which told him that Toshiro was in the house. Unfortunately. Well it's not like he cares what time BB comes home anyway. The room was dark as the only light was from the tv. It was on some weird game show that Toshiro would spend hours watching. Beyond had no idea what Toshiro or Emi did for a living but whatever it was left Toshiro with enough money to sit on his ass and drink.

Beyond drew himself a warm bathe to soothe the cramps he had. He could just imagine the bitching Sayu would do on Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the end of November. It was November 28 to be exact. Beyond and the rest of the world did not know how this day would be the start of a new power. A power that stumps the world's greatest detective. Other will watch from afar and wonder while Beyond has a close relationship with the man who believes that he is a God. Not that anyone knows that yet.

The small teen was sitting in his room with the lights off. The pale moonlight shone through the window and rested on the crown of Beyond's head. BB's hands were clenched in his lap as his head was bowed. His dark locks framed his pale face. Beyond looked like a statue since he was sitting so still. The teen was in the same position since that afternoon. BB let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding as Toshiro passed his room and walked out of the apartment. The door closed with a slam.

As the slam echoed around the now empty apartment Beyond cursed at himself. He was so mad at how he acted. _So pathetic, so weak. _Usually he had witty and sarcastic responses to anything and everything that came his way and was nonchalant as well. When he was bullied he stood up for himself with his words or with his fists. But when his _dearest_ uncle raised his fist to him, the teen could only stare in surprise. It wasn't the first time that Toshiro hurt Beyond physically. Beyond wasn't a stranger to the occasional shove or Vodka bottle tossed at his head. But it was the first time that Toshiro hit him with his fists, feet, and anything else that the drunken man got his hands on.

Once the threat was gone, the pale teen decided that it was ok to move. Beyond raised a pale hand to gently touch his ribs and gave a wince as his suspicions were confirmed. They weren't broken, but they could be fractured. Hey, he wasn't a doctor. BB was sitting as still as possible as to not jostle his tender ribs. Beyond may have been taken down easily but that would be the first and last time that Toshiro beat him.

Before the teen crawled back into the sanctity of his room that morning he saw that Toshiro's death date changed completely. And this time it didn't confuse him. He already held deep hatred for his uncle, but this incident tipped him over the edge. It wasn't hard to think of a way to kill Toshiro. But there had to be a way to kill the bastard without anything pointing to him. Before he would act, he would think of any possible variables and outcomes that might arise before, during, or after the murder.

Murder, It would frighten some people to even think about a murder occurring. Imagine them learning about a thirteen year old boy plotting to kill his adoptive father without a care.

The new date of Toshiro's death did not surprise him but it did worry him. BB liked to think about every possible outcome from all angles. If BB gets a paper cut he would think of how it can hinder r even help him in the end. But the date was too soon for his liking. A mere month and Toshiro would be dead. BB frowned. It was less than a month. On December 10 Toshiro would die. In something as serious as this he wouldn't act rashly. His ruby red eyes narrowed in distaste as he realized he had dried blood in the corner of his mouth. He stuck his tongue out and ran it along the edge of his mouth wiping it clean.

The teen glanced at the dresser from across the room. In his dresser drawer aspirin, ice packs and the like where held in the drawer. But BB was too worn out to go all the way across his room to get anything. While BB eased himself slowly onto the bed below him, he was unaware what really changed Toshiro's death date.

Yagami Raito was the true reason. Once the top student touched the Death Note, criminals and other's deaths were set. But his was still pending.

Ryuk was waiting in the shadows in his room. He decided he would not reveal himself just yet. The shinigami gave a raspy laugh as the teen looked at his drawer with growing interest ever minute. In the drawer was the Death Note. The innocent looking book had the power to kill anyone, anywhere. With limitations of course.

Ryuk's eyes noticed the odd death date Raito had. If his lips weren't stretched so far apart into a menacing grin he would have been frowning in confusion. The shinigami watched over humans for centuries. And he never encountered a death date like Yagami Raito's.

_Well it's something to keep me busy. I did want entertainment._ Ryuk unraveled his wings and flew up to the Shingami Realm. His departure went unnoticed.

After reading the rules on the front cover, the urge to test the Death Note's powers was too great. Even if Raito believed it was a hoax. He prepared to write down a name but stopped suddenly. _Wait. What if this actually works? I can't put down anyone in my family. Or anyone that I know. But how can I-_

He watched as a hostage situation unfolded. He found his test subject. The news station provided the criminals photo and name. He glanced at the clock and wrote down Kuro Otoharada.

"Hmph." The teen sat back in his chair. As time went by and nothing happened he chastised himself for believing that the silly book would work. He rose a lean arm to turn off the television when the reporter yelled frantically. To Raito's surprise the hostages ran out of the day care center.

The reporter turned back to the camera. "The police are going in to apprehend the hostage and- What? Everyone this is breaking news Kuro Otoharada is head. The officers did not shoot. I repeat the officers did not shoot."

Raito had risen out of his seat in surprise. His face was close to the screen as he waited for the reporter to speak again. _It has to be a coincidence. He could have been on drugs or an alcoholic and his body just couldn't take it anymore. _

"The victims have stated that Kuro Otoharada suddenly clutched his chest and fell to the ground. The cause of death is unknown but police suspect that it can be a heart attack."

Raito fell back into his chair. "A heart attack." The Death Note was laid open. The characters of the now dead man's name were burned into his mind. _It had to be a coincidence. It's just not possible._

Raito was walking down the street, the Death Note in his bag. After finding out that it _might_ be possible, he couldn't leave it in his room.

"Oi! You sure picked a nice one eh Takou!" a biker yelled out. A woman's cries for help were heard from the distance.

Raito walked into a nearby shop and made it look like he was looking at some magazines. He could clearly see Takou's face. The confident or stupid man gave his full name and practically yelled it to the heavens.

Raito quickly wrote down all variations of the man's name and wrote 'traffic accident'. The teen did not have to wait long as Takou suddenly sped off allowing the woman to run away and was run over by an oncoming truck. _It's real. It can't be a coincidence any longer._ He walked away before the police and ambulance we be called.

The teen stumbled back to his home. He slumped against a brick wall. _Those two men, I killed them. No. _His head snapped up showing his determined eyes that seemed to glow in the night. _I was merely eliminating the filth from this world._


	7. Chapter 7

Beyond Birthday sat in the police station with a deep frown set upon his face. He couldn't believe how one action made everything spiral out of place. That damn gym class caused his plans to be disrupted. The teenager ignored the pitying looks from the officers that sat across from him. Beyond kept himself from sneering at them. Next to the officers was a child psychiatrist, who insisted on having Beyond calling her Ami.

Beyond assumed that Toshiro was arrested prior to his arrival to the station. Yes, the drunk was arrested. And now BB couldn't kill the damn man. Toshiro would die well before his trial. BB wasn't stupid- far from it. He knows that Kira is exterminating criminals. And tomorrow December 10, 2003 Toshiro would die from a heart attack.

What an amazing power it is to kill from a distance. Beyond sat in the Yagami's living room wondering how Raito acquired such a power. Yagami Raito is Kira. That's what Beyond finding came out to. It was pretty easy to conclude after Beyond stop panicking about the top student's switching death dates. On the day that the two met, Beyond learned of Raito's odd death date.

But BB knew from photos he had seen of the teen before that Raito was set to die on one date. But what was also interesting about that day, was that two men died of heart attacks. One man Kuro Otoharada was a known criminal. The other Takuo Shibuimaru had nothing remotely incriminating but there were rumors that before he was runs over he sexually assaulted borderline attempted to rape a woman. Two criminals killed by a heart attack on the day that Raito's death date changed. It could be a coincidence.

But the chance that Raito's date would change because he committed a crime and would be killed by Kira is slim. The chance that his death date is on the fritz because he's using some unnatural power is much higher. Beyond knows that there are others things in the universe. Take himself for example. His eyes are definitely not normal, or from this world. Raito is probably using something outer worldly to be killing criminals and those that oppose him. Raito was definitely surprising. Beyond would never suspect the teen to be so cold hearted, or would it be strong willed? Beyond didn't know yet. But he is going to find out.

One of the officers cleared his throat and gave Beyond a friendly smile. "Hello Beyond-kun. Do you mind if I call you that?" The pale boy looked on in disinterest. The police officer next to him laughed nervously. All three of the adults were unnerved by the boy's red eyes. Those eyes seemed to look right through them yet bored into their eyes. The officer continued. "I'm an officer here." BB stopped himself from giving Dai a look that clearly said 'Really, as if that wasn't obvious you thickheaded man. '

"You may call me Dai. And this is my partner Ginjiro. And you know Ami of course."

BB was tempted to tell them that he knew their names since they walked into the room. But he continued to stare sadly at them. Let them weave their tale of a poor abused boy. They already have enough evidence to lock Toshiro up for the time being. And enough evidence to have the man's name sent to the news station across Japan.

Beyond knew he wouldn't be able to kill Toshiro now, but he will use the situation to his advantage. He knew that the threesome would ask if he had anyone to help in his time of crisis. And just who do you think he will mention? The Yagami family of course. He would have to thank Akito for reporting BB's bruises to the school guidance counselor. Or whoever that bumbling woman was. Even though he went all that effort applying that damn make-up.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Yagami Sachiko sat in the police station with a horrified expression with tears filling her eyes. "Beyond-kun? Oh how horrible. He's such a sweet, charming little boy. How could this happen? How can I help?" The woman held her hands in her lap nervously.

Officer Dai nodded. "That's why we called you here Yagami-san. Beyond told us how he would feel better at your home than in an orphanage. And we would feel better if he was out of the orphanage too. There are strange reports on how some caretakers attempted to kill him." He nodded gravely in confirmation at Sachiko's horrified gasp as she stood.

"Of course we'll take him in. He and Sayu-chan are close friends. I'm sure that our home will be much better than that vile place." _Poor dear. How cruel the world was to him. Well not any longer. Beyond-kun is going to have a better life now. I'll make sure of it._ Sachiko looked at the police officer with a determined air. "I want to see him."

Officer Dai gave the woman a sad look as he led the woman down a hallway. "He's not talking to anyone Yagami-san. He just sits quietly and stares blankly at us. The school officials said the he was strongly denying being abused. But when he was asked about his bruisers, well he didn't say anything. It was pretty obvious that they bruises were from being beaten not falling down the stairs or some rough housing."

* * *

The pair stopped in front of a quiet break room for the officers. Dai knocked and opened the door slowly and poked his head in. "Beyond-kun? Sachiko-san is here."

Beyond was sitting in the corner of the room with his head bowed. As the adults stepped inside he seemed to fold into himself even more. The young teen was still dressed in his school gym clothes, a pair of blue shorts with the school seal that reached his knees and a white t-shirt. His legs were folded up to his chest as he sat on the worn couch.

Sachiko's heart clenched as she saw the fading bruises on BB's skin. Finger shaped bruises were around his neck and disappeared under his collar. Smudges of the cover up he had on was on the sleeves of the shirt. The woman walked over to the teen quickly and took him into her arms. Holding him close to her she buried her face in his hair as she cried. "It's going to be alright. You'll see BB."

Dai left the two alone. Beyond warily wrapped his arms around the crying woman and let his head fall between her shoulder and neck. Hiding his smirk and glowing eyes from the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Beyond was waiting in the police station with Sachiko while the police officers and a crime scene investigation team went to search his house. The police officers went to get statements from neighbors and to pick up some of BB's belongings. And the crime scene investigators went to - well investigate. Duh.

The teen mentally smirked as the case against Toshiro built up. But there wasn't going to be a trial. '_Why do they even bother? I would be pissed off if I spent all my time on a case and then it all ends when the suspect dies. I don't have the patience for that_.' By the time Beyond would wake up the next morning, Toshiro would be dead via a heart attack served by Kira. Beyond wasn't worried about the CSI team rifling through the apartment. Psh, as if Beyond would have anything incriminating or questionable against him.

BB stiffened as Sachiko suddenly wrapped her arm around his waist, which broke the teen out of his thoughts. The middle aged woman noticed his reaction and burst into tears again. Sachiko pulled the small teen into her chest as she muttered the usual statements you would hear in some daytime TV drama, "It's alright BB", "He can't hurt you anymore." Etc. Since Beyond's face was cradled in her chest, Sachiko didn't see Beyond rolling his eyes.

'Whatever, just go along with it.' BB hesitantly hugged Sachiko back and that's how the two police officers found them.

Soon Beyond found himself sitting in the back of a police cruiser on his way to the Yagami household. Still in his gym uniform, his bare legs stuck uncomfortably to material of the back seat. The teen felt like the seat was going to rip his skin off. '_Damn vinyl_.' He had to suffer through Sachiko's crying and petting until the woman calmed down. Now the teen only heard the occasional sniffle. The middle aged woman kept a firm grip on Beyond's hand in an attempt to "comfort" him. Whatever. The action made him uncomfortable but it won't kill him to humor the woman.

Beyond noticed that they were in the Yagami's neighborhood and he wondered how the rest of the family reacted. Soichiro wouldn't really be of concern since he's rarely at the home very long. Sayu told him how Soichiro is a member of the team investigating the supernatural killer Kira aka Yagami Raito. '_I have to say that the man does have balls._' Coming from Beyond that was a compliment.

The car drove to a stop in front of the nice home. The rookie cop that was sent to drive them looked back at them with a broad smile.

"Here we are! And if there's anything you need Sachiko-san, Beyond-kun, don't hesitate to call the police department." The young cop said with that damn smile still on his face. Beyond didn't bother giving the man a response as he freed his hand and got out of the car with the slight peeling sensation he felt when he unstuck his legs. He heard Sachiko say a happy "Thank you" as he waited out on the sidewalk. He heard the car start up again before driving off. He could see that the lights were on in the house and that there were shadows of the occupants. He saw the shadows on Sayu and Raito in the living room. Raito was sitting on the couch while Sayu was pacing occasionally throwing her hands up in the air. BB rose an eyebrow at that. '_Hmmm. The only time she does that is when she's really upset. Like Ryuuga Hideki shaving his head bald upset. Aww, is wittle Sayu worried about dear old me_?'

Sachiko grabbed his hand again as she gave him a smile. '_What's with these people and their damn smiles?_'

"Come on, Beyond. Let's go in and get you set up." The woman's sniggling increased suddenly as she looked at the bruising on his neck. Sachiko abruptly pulled the boy into a hug as she started crying again. Beyond rolled his red eyes freely as no one was around to see the action. He pulled away and looked up at the woman. "It's okay Sachiko-san, I'm safe now." He said in his charming voice. And to seal the deal he gave a small smile with a small turn of his rosy lips. It seemed that was enough to brighten the woman's demeanor as she led BB up the stairs and into the house. Beyond barely made it inside before Sayu attacked- oh ahem, hugged him strongly.

Great, now he had to deal with two wailing females. The teen felt a burning stare and looked to see Raito staring at him from the couch. Beyond was tempted to smirk at the teen but merely gave a questioning look.

"Sayu, why don't you let BB breath a little bit?" The auburn haired teen said as he rose from the couch. Sayu, flustered let go of her friend as she gave him an apologetic smile. Sachiko suggested that Sayu take Beyond upstairs to her room while Sachiko prepared dinner and made the spare room more suitable for a long time stay.

Beyond couldn't take Sayu's sad looks any longer. As they walked up the stairs Sayu's crying died down. The pair approached the white door with a piece a paper proudly declaring that this was Sayu's room. "Well here's my room." The girl said as she opened the door. Beyond poked his head in and looked around. He popped his head back out and looked at Sayu with a thoughtful look.

"What?" Sayu inquired.

"You know, there was probably a reason why I never wanted to see your room." The teen said with a smirk.

"Beyond!"

Beyond's snickers echoed in the hallway before Sayu shoved him inside her interestingly decorated '_Tacky…._' bedroom.

* * *

Raito was lost in thought as she helped his mother fix up the spare bedroom. It was used as a storage room but now it would become the room of a snarky teenager with red eyes. Raito cradled the box of memories as he moved them up into the attic. When it was announced that BB would be living with them, Ryuk smirked as he said, "Oh my have things gotten interesting." Which irked the handsome teenager. The only thing that Ryuk found entertaining was Raito's cat and mouse game with L. '_Beyond doesn't have a Death Note or he would have killed Toshiro before I do. And to my knowledge, this is Ryuk's first time visiting Earth so he has no relation to Beyond_.' Raito frowned as he left the attic and closed it. '_They both have those red eyes_.' Although Ryuk's red irises were set against a deep yellow while Beyond's were set against white; they both had the same deep ruby colored irises. '_Shinigami eyes_.'

Beyond said that he was born with red eyes. Humans can only get Shinigami eyes if they ask to trade with a Shinigami. So how can Beyond get them at birth? '_Who is this kid_?' Raito moved on to other thoughts as he continued playing with L. Takashi Toshiro would be one of the twenty-three criminals killed tomorrow on the hour. Earlier L was able to confirm that Kira was in the Kanto region of Japan when Raito killed Lind L. Tailor. Raito refused to be played anymore. He needs to end L.

* * *

After a nice meal and a shower, Beyond settles into his room. Beyond allowed himself to relax in the comfy bed. The smell of clean linen and the warmth of the heater made the teen sleepy. Soothing thoughts of his uncle's death and more of Sachiko's delicious meals led the boy into dreamland.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry sorry sorry. D: Guess who's going to college? Meee. I'll try to update during the summer. But during the school year not so much. My major is heavy with science and math so I'll need to buckle down and actually study next year. ^^; Sorry it's so short and with such a long wait. I couldn't figure out how to write this. Sorry Raito is extremely OOC.

Beyond woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Yesterday's events came rushing into his head before he relaxed into the mattress. The teen pushed the layers of blankets off of him as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Beyond spotted the moon hovering over the houses. The sun will make its appearance much later on this winter morning.

The entire neighborhood was silent as most of the occupants slept. Beyond rolled his head around working out the kinks in his neck and shoulders before getting out of bed. His dark raven hair ruffled even more with sleep. He quietly padded to the bathroom and blinked when assaulted by the bright fluorescent lights. He closed the floor behind him and stared at the mirror above the sink. He dug his toes into the garish pink bath mat as he scowled at the dark purple bruises marring his skin. The bruises on his neck, arms, and legs were very visible on his pale flesh. Beyond poked at a bruise on his neck and felt little pain.

His red eyes narrowed as he heard the faint clicking of typing from Raito's room. Beyond felt that it wouldn't hurt to have a little chat with Kira. He walked out of the bathroom and walked with his usual confident gait to disturb the man with the unknown power to kill. BB didn't bother knocking as this wasn't a social visit and swung the door open. Raito's typing abruptly stopped. The only light source came from the computer creating a strange glow among the room's occupants.

Raito looked at BB in confusion, "Anything wrong Beyond?" The pale boy plopped himself down on the older boy's bed. "Oh nothing. Just curious is all." Raito resumed his typing giving his back to Beyond. "Curious? Curious about what?"

Beyond used his foot to scratch at his leg while he used his arms as a pillow. "I'm sure everyone wants to know how you kill those criminals. So, how do you do it?"

Unknown to Beyond, Ryuk was hovering behind the battered teen. "Well Raito, this one is pretty smart, huh?" The shinigami's raspy chuckle and comment went unnoticed to Raito but Beyond looked around the room trying to spot where the faint voice was coming from. Beyond had Raito's full attention now as the older teen swung his computer chair around to face Beyond. Raito's features were schooled perfectly in disbelief as he stared at Beyond. "What are you talking about Beyond?"

BB hummed. "Well Kira-kun, you kill criminals with heart attacks. And they die whenever you want them to. I really want to know how you do it. I can keep a secret."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about. Beyond it's really not amusing for you to spread such allegat-"

Beyond let out a sharp breathe as he sat up quickly. "Oh come on. You owe me. You took away the fun of killing Toshiro myself." Beyond's ruby eyes suddenly glowed eerily in the darkness. Noticing that Raito was continuing with the charade and playing the role of "horrified- citizen- in- the -presence -of -a -homicidal -child" to a t, Beyond went to reveal a little information. "Takahashi Toshiro will die today December 10, 2003 at 12:00 PM." At Raito's sharp inhale Beyond smirked. "Now are you willing to share some info in return?"

Raito leapt from his chair, "What are you going to do? Turn me in? I'll make it look like you committed suicide before you'll even get the ch-"

"And why would I do that?" Beyond inched towards the panicking teen. Raito's eyes were wide and Beyond imagined an angry flush covering Raito's face and neck. "So you can make other causes of death? Amazing." The boy whispered excitedly undeterred by the threat. Red eyes looked up at Raito in adoration. Raito was still on edge regardless of the fact the Beyond seemed to be fascinated by him. Or fascinated by Raito's abilities at least.

_Well time to find out where he got all of this information. _"Yes. I'm Kira. How did you know that?" The handsome boy looked positively murderous. With a smirk Beyond pointed at his red eyes. "I'm sure you exhausted all possible resources. And I'll end your fruitless search now. For as long as I could remember I could see-"

"The name and death date of people." Raito interrupted.

Beyond would've pouted if his face was capable of such an expression. He gave Raito an annoyed stare instead. "Wow. Ruin my fun why dontcha." The boy grumbled. Beyond faintly shivered as a chill suddenly went through his body. His vision suddenly clouded with black before it cleared. Beyond's eyes narrowed in suspicion He could've sworn he heard someone or something chuckle. "How could you possibly know about my eyes?"

Raito smirked in return. "I have more resources than you believe."

"Well I didn't know you would have access to non-human resources." Beyond remarked as he shifted his gaze to the hazy outline of the being that hovered by Raito's right side. Red met red as Beyond and the strange being made eye contact. "Well, hello there other red eyed thing."

"Huh?" Ryuk muttered. "Raito, did he touch the Death Note?"

Raito glared at Beyond, the fingers on his right hand twitching.

BB let out a raspy chuckle of his own. "Oh? You thought you had the upper hand here? Poor little Kira-kun." His red eyes glowed even brighter as he asked, "So...what is this Death Note, Kira-kun?"


End file.
